


Beginnings

by morebutterflys



Series: Supernatural Bitesized Icons [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Icons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morebutterflys/pseuds/morebutterflys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Icons for <a href="http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/37872.html">Beginnings</a>. (Week 26 - September 26, 2010)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

for [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?userid=517651&t=I)[**childe-strife.livejournal.com**](http://childe-strife.livejournal.com/)'s prompt of The first time Gabriel saw Sam. ([link](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/37872.html?thread=603888#cmt603888))  


at  |  first  |  look   
---|---|---  
|  |   
  
  


an  |  alternate  |  view   
---|---|---  
|  | 


End file.
